Quantum computing utilizes quantum particles to carry out computational processes. The fundamental unit of quantum information is called a quantum bit or qubit. Semiconductor implementation of quantum bits and quantum gates is of current technological interest for scalable quantum computation. One of the most formidable challenges, among the stringent requirements for the implementation of solid-state qubit, may be minimizing decoherence effects on the fragile quantum states. Thus, current approaches for the solid state qubits are mostly based on the coherent quantum state of a nuclear spin of impurity atoms implanted on the surface of silicon (Si) and the electron spin confined in the quantum dots. Recently, research and development in the implementation of spin based qubit have been substantial, which include the isolation of electron spin states in coupled quantum dots, coherent exchange of two spins in a double dot system, single electron spin evolution under a static magnetic field, and the realization of Rabi oscillation of a single electron spin.
Quantum gate operation of the spin qubits may utilize the Heisenberg interaction or the exchange interaction. It is well known that the Heisenberg interaction alone may not provide a universal quantum gate because it has too much symmetry. Moreover, in order to control the Heisenberg interaction in quantum dots, both static and dynamic magnetic fields are likely required. Therefore, implementation is needed such that a single physical state can possibly constitute one logical qubit with a universal gate operation that is substantially electrically controlled.